


The Dovahkiin's Soliloquy

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Humour, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete bastardisation of Shakespeare, because no one can hang around Cicero for long and <i>not</i> wind up totally losing the plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dovahkiin's Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To kill Cicero or not to kill Cicero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22581) by MorePop_LessFizz. 



> This piece was inspired by someone asking "To kill Cicero or not to kill Cicero?" in the gaming section of Stack Exchange.

# The Dovahkiin's Soliloquy.

To kill Cicero, or not to kill Cicero? That is the question: Whether 'tis saner in the mind to suffer the pains and trials of outrageous wisecracks, or to take arms against a sea of riddles, and by opposing, end them. To die, to sleep no more. For during sleep, would I not be confronted by the Wrath of Sithis, that most faithful and insidious of all the Night Mother's agents? Would I not face the condemnation of Sithis himself after my death? Yet how am I to keep hearing the same tired nonsense from that jester and not become insane myself? How can I laugh when he sings about burning bards and still retain my fragile grasp on reality? Is he truly a servant of the Night Mother, or a lackey of Sheogorath's? It is because of him that I sometimes do not know the difference between a hobby and a handsaw, no matter the direction from which the wind is blowing.  
Alas, poor Cicero. I knew him, Veezara; a killer of infinite jest, and a fellow of most putrescent fancy. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
